Episode 0318
*As Tom leads David, Susan and some kids in a jumping jacks exercise, he demonstrates Up/Down, Fast/Faster, and the Body Parts. Big Bird falls asleep while all this is going on. *Big Bird even sleeps while everyone else watches the skywriter make the letter D. *Cartoon: "D" - dart *Tom asks a sleepy Big Bird to count six large cartons before he brings them into the store. Big Bird counts six and then falls asleep. Tom takes two of them into the store. Big Bird wakes up long enough to count four cartons, and then dozes off again. Tom takes another two into the store. Big Bird wakes up long enough to count two cartons and falls asleep again. Finally, Tom takes away the last two cartons. *David and Susan sing a lullaby to Big Bird, who sleeps and snores peacefully. *Muppets: Herbert Birdsfoot displays the letters O and P, mentioning that they're the OP family. When he adds an M for "mop", he has Grover fetch a mop. When he adds a DR for "drop", he has Grover drop a heavy rock. When he adds an H for "hop", he has Grover hop repeatedly until he faints. Herbert then adds a FL for "flop" and a ST for "stop". *While Big Bird is asleep in the arbor, he has a bad dream. He dreams that a mean old villain makes him get into a cage so that he can take Big Bird to the zoo. *Cookie Monster and Ernie: Ernie has a plate full of cookies which is near him. Ernie walks back from the cookies which is far from him. While Ernie is far, Cookie Monster eats the plate full of cookies. *Narrated segment: Three kids at three separate tables want to paint, but each of them has only one item. They all cooperate so each one has paint, brushes and paper. *Bob tells a story about Dora, the Duke's daughter, who finds a dragon named Donald. Thinking that he's a doggie, Dora promises to give him her diamond "D" necklace if he'll come home with her. *Kermit's Lectures: Kermit attempts to demonstrate between by standing between two poles, which are actually mops held by Grover and Herry. *Speech Balloon: "D" - dog *A Muppet girl draws the number 11. *Celebrity: Lou Rawls sings "The Alphabet Song". *To demonstrate the letter d'', David shows that ''d is for dribble, Oscar shows that d'' is for dust, and Tom shows that ''d is for dance. *Oscar looks at starfish in his can. *"Starfish" *Old West: Sinister Sam comes to the saloon, looking for Doc Holiday. He questions the frightened townspeople, looking for the doctor, but all he can find is a mailman and a fire fighter. Sam says that he needs the doctor, because he's got an itchy trigger finger. He locates the doctor, cowering under a table. The doctor asks what Sam wants with him, and the mean hombre says that his finger is really itchy -- it's driving him crazy. Is it mosquito bite, should he use some lotion on it? Doc Holliday faints. Sam shrugs, and joins the other patrons at the bar for some milk. __NOWYSIWYG__ 0318 Category:Sleep